


Shockwave: Oh No!

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid about the <i>other</i> otp that matters: Shockwave/science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shockwave: Oh No!

The song is "Oh No!", by Marina & the Diamonds. I thought... parts of it... were perfect for Shockwave. Though I admit, "self-fulfilled prophecy" more perfectly describes Dark Cybertron Shockwave.


End file.
